ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)
This page is about an alternate story for the second season of the Teen Titans animated television adaptation. The story starts with the first six episodes of the original story and the episodes "Winner Take All" and "Fractured" and goes on with a new story focusing on Starfire and her new experiences in the world. The story also focuses on the Titans teaming up with several members of the Justice League. This story also marks the first true official appearance of Batman in the series after numerous references made about him previously. The show is part of the Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe Episodes List Characters See also: List of characters in Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2). Heroes Teen Titans * Nightwing / Dick Grayson * Starfire / Princess Koriand'r * Cyborg / Victor Stone * Raven * Beast Boy / Garfield Logan * Terra / Tara Markov Supporting Characters / Heroes Justice League * Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Batman / Bruce Wayne * Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira * Green Lantern / Hal Jordan * Flash / Barry Allen * Aquaman / King Arthur Curry * Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz * Geo-Force / Brion Markov * Supergirl / Kara Zor-El / Kara Kent * Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris * Queen Mera * Swamp Thing / Dr. Alec Holland * Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore * Shazam ** Billy Batson * White Lantern / Kyle Rayner Green Lantern Corps * Kilowog * Boodikka * John Stewart * Lana Lang * Jessica "Jade" Cruz * The Emerald / Dionne Stewart * Tomar-Re The Bat-Family * Batgirl / Oracle / Barbara Gordon * Robin / Damian Wayne * Red Robin / Tim Drake [[Knights of Rao|'Knights of Rao']] * New Gaia * Toymaster * Blue Lantern * Alpha-Wolf * Sun Rose * Catgirl / Carrie Kelley * Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang * Star Hunter / Felix Whitmore * Black Owl / Zoe Kyle Lawton * Static / Virgil Hoskins * Omega Knight Outsiders * Black Lightning * Bronze Tiger * Katana * Metamorpho Blue Lantern Corps ''' * Arisia Rrab * Oreo the Hawk * Solovar '''Invidual Characters * Lois Lane * Vicki Vale * Alfred Pennyworth * Commissioner James Gordon * Galfore * Wildfire * Aqualad * Phantasm / Danny Chase * Miss Martian / M'gann M'orzz * Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira * Caitlin Fairchild * Artemis * Doctor Nuidis Vulko * Space Cabbie * Etrigan the Demon * Jason Blood * Doctor Fate Villains Individual Villains * Slade * Brainiac * Blackfire * Rose the Ravager * Circe * Mr. Freeze * Ocean Master * Kanto * Kitten * Fang * Stepphenwolf * Queen Bee / Sasha Woodman * Felix Faust * Maxie Zeus * Kobra Leader / Copperhead * Giganta Dark Society * Lex Luthor * Scarecrow / Dr. Jonathan Crane * Cheetah / Barbara Ann Minerva * Sinestro * Gorilla Grodd * Black Manta Hive Five * Jinx * Gizmo * See-More * Billy Numerous * Mammoth Task Force X * Count Vertigo * Captain Boomerang * Captain Cold * Harley Quinn * Killer Frost * King Shark * Clayface Neutral * Bizarro * Red Hood / Jason Todd * Solomon Grundy Voice Cast Main Cast * Ashley Johnson as Terra * Scott Menville as Nightwing / Robin * Hynden Walch as Starfire, Blackfire, Calliope * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Tara Strong as Raven, Damian Wayne, Supergirl, Kitten, Vicki Vale, Lara Lane-Kent * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Ron Perlman as Slade Supporting Cast * Kevin Conroy as Batman * George Newsbern as Superman * Grey DeLisle as Wonder Woman * Josh Keaton as Green Lantern / Hal Jordan * Wally Wingert as Flash * Travis Willingham as Aquaman, Etrigan the Demon, Metamorpho * Carl Lumbly as Martian Manhunter * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force * Scott Porter as Wildfire * Phil LaMarr as John Stewart, Static, Bronze Tiger * Xander Berkeley as Commissioner James Gordon * Susanne Blakeslee as Queen Hyppolita * Kath Soucie as Batgirl / Oracle / Barbara Gordon * Lacey Chabert as Zatanna * Jodi Benson as Star Sapphire * Laura Bailey as Mera, Katana * Kari Wahlgren as Black Owl, Amelia Markov, Athena * Mae Whitman as New Gaia * Robbie Daymond as Star Hunter * Ogie Banks as Black Lightning * Catherine Taber as Arisia Rrab * Wil Wheaton as Aqualad * Eric Bauza as Toymaster, Phantasm * Colleen Villard as Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang, Blue Lantern / Collin Hill * Yuri Lowenthal as Alpha-Wolf * Dante Basco as Omega Knight * Kimberly Brooks as Dionne Stewart * Sam Riegel as Shazam, White Lantern * Natalie Lander as Stargirl, Catgirl * Ali Hillis as Caitlin Fairchild, Jessica "Jade" Cruz * Jessica DiCicco as Sun-Rose, Queen Perdita, Huntress * Antony Del Rio as Blue Beetle * James Arnold Taylor as Doctor Fate * Peter Cullen as Swamp Thing * Jess Harnell as Kilowog * Martin Jarvis as Alfred Pennyworth * Jennifer Hale as Lana Lang, Artemis, Mala, Billy Batson, Mk'Abee, Killer Frost * Tom Kane as Solovar * Roger Craig Smith as Red Robin, Jason Blood, Jimmy Olsen * Jason Spisak as Space Cabbie * Richard Epcar as Ganthet * Dee Bradley Baker as Krypto, Plasmus, Cinderblock, Overdrive, Ternion * Alyssa Milano as Rose the Ravager * Corey Burton as Brainiac * Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor * Tricia Helfer as Circe * Liam O'Brien as Scarecrow, Count Vertigo, Captain Cold * Nika Futterman as Cheetah, Bleez, H.I.V.E. Headmistress * Troy Baker as Sinestro, Ocean Master, Manhunters, Ranx the Sentient City, Ranx Robots * Robin Atkin Downes as Kobra Leader / Copperhead, Arkillo, Salakk * Kat Cressida as Harley Quinn * Vanessa Marshall as Talia al Ghul, Boodikka, Madame Rouge * Rachael MacFarlane as Giganta * Cameron Bowen as Red Hood * Will Friedle as Fang, Guy Gardner * Fred Tatasciore as Gorilla Grodd, Doctor Nuidis Vulko, Galfore, Highfather, Solomon Grundy, Felix Faust, Mr. Freeze * Lex Lang as Steppenwolf * Lauren Tom as Jinx * Candi Milo as Gizmo * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mammoth, King Shark, Black Manta, See-More, Anti-Monitor * Greg Ellis as Captain Boomerang * J. B. Blanc as Atrocitus, Black Adam, Lobo * Dwight Schultz as Maxie Zeus * Tasia Valenza as Poison Ivy, Queen Bee * Steven Blum as Evil Star * April Stewart as Beetle Queen / Maxima * Tom Kenny as Zilius Zox, Tomar-Re * Keith David as Atlas * Benjamin Diskin as Clayface, Billy Numerous Gallery See also: Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)/Gallery Tie-Ins See also: ''Justice League: Knights of Rao'' and Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe Because the show is part of an new DC animated universe, the show is also related to Justice League: Knights of Rao and its tie-in comic series Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends. References Category:Teen Titans Category:Justice League Category:DC Comics Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Wonder Woman Category:Green Lantern Category:Aquaman Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2) Category:Justice League/Teen Titans Category:Science fiction Category:Superhero fiction Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Teen Drama Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action-Adventure Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series